Like No One Ever Was
by tinuviel451
Summary: Due to an unfortunate falling out with her mother, Tomoko Kuroki finds herself on the road trying to become a Pokemon Trainer. With her Pikachu and her friend at her side she hopes to become the best Pokemon trainer in the Kanto region, or someone good enough to impress her mother so she could go home. Whichever comes first.
1. Chapter 1

Like No One Ever Was

WataMote x Pokemon Crossover

* * *

"Did it have to be this hot today?"

Tomoko groaned loudly, yanking on the straps of her backpack as she trudged down the dirt road. If she had known becoming a Pokemon Master was this hard, she wouldn't have left home, though it wasn't like she had much choice in leaving.

"Stop complaining. I can't believe you dragged me into this," Komiyama said, wiping the sweat off her brow as she trailed behind her.

"Hey, you're lucky. At least you have a real Pokemon, instead of this electric thing my teacher saddled me with," she said, nodding towards the Pikachu riding on her backpack. The Pikachu smiled as it wagged its ears, oblivious to Tomoko's apathy.

It had been a few weeks since Tomoko had started her glorious quest to be a Pokemon Master. Their journey all started in her home in Pallet Town, right when her mother told her that she needed to clean her room.

"Tomoko, how many times do I need to tell you? Your clothes go in the basket, not on the floor. Your brother-"

"Geez mom, I get it. My brother is a great Pokemon trainer," she said, leaning back on her chair as she munched on some chips. Her mother simply stared at her, watching as she wasted her time away playing video games on her computer. Tomoko kept watching the screen, knowing that'd she'd probably go away in a few moments, just like she had every time before. To her surprise, her mother marched over to the computer and pressed the power button.

"Mom! I haven't even reached the save point yet. And I was so close to getting an achievement," she moaned before setting her controller down on her desk.

"Listen, I have some money saved up," her mother said, holding Tomoko's backpack in her hand. "Why don't you travel around the Kanto region for a bit? A lot of high schoolers spend at least a few months traveling to catch and study Pokemon. Even after Professor Oak gave you your Pokemon, you haven't improved your skills at all. . ."

The teenaged girl growled loudly. It wasn't like this for her mom to get so pushy.

"Pikachu, get over here."

Her Pikachu hopped over to her, landing right onto her head. Tomoko sighed, annoyed at how her Pokemon kept violating her personal space. Still, she had given it a couple of commands, enough to pass her classes.

"And look, he's not even in a Pokeball. How are you going to manage your training if you can't even control one Pokemon?"

"Listen, I can't even get the dumb thing to get in the Pokeball. Every time I try he just runs away," she said, setting the Pikachu down on the floor.

"Your brother made do with his Pokemon. He's caught a few dozen already this last year, while you've only caught a handful."

"It's not my fault! After I caught that Bulbasaur, he had to go and get himself a Charmander from Professor Oak. He probably just got it to spite me."

"And last I heard, your brother has a Charizard! You haven't gotten any of your Pokemon to evolve," her mother said, her gaze souring as she watched her daughter's Pikachu take a nap. Tomoko rolled her eyes. It wasn't like her Pikachu wanted to evolve anyway.

Her mother yanked her out of her chair, forcing her to stand up. Her Pikachu jumped down to Tomoko's feet, still energetic after months of simply resting in her room.

"You are going outside to make something of yourself, and that's final!"

Tomoko grumbled to herself and kicked up dust as she kept walking down the trail. Much as she hated to admit it, her mother was right. It wasn't like she was that popular at school anyways, especially since she only had one decent Pokemon. One of her classmates even owned an Alakazam! Tomoko wasn't even sure the girl had gotten it legally or if she had gotten her parents to buy her one. Without money or power, Tomoko knew that a few badges under her belt would be her best bet at overcoming her title as the school loner.

The two girls approached a nearby town to rest for the day. They wiped their brows as the sun continued to beat down overhead. Tomoko sighed as she took a seat on a park bench, knowing that the only things her mother allowed her to take from home were her Pokedex, her backpack, and her favorite hat.

"At this rate it'll be a decade before you get our next gym badge," Komiyama said as she took a moment to lean against a fence post.

"Why are you even here? I didn't ask you to come."

"We're heading towards the Cerulean gym, right? So, it's better to head there in a group than alone. Besides, Yuu said something about wanted to get the gang back together."

"Where is that girl anyways? She said she wanted to go with us."

Komiyama sighed as she looked off into the distance.

"I think she wanted to say goodbye to her boyfriend."

Tomoko shuddered a little as she thought about Yuu making out with her boyfriend one last time before heading out with the two of them. She firmly shook her head, instread trying to focus on the hot weather bearing down on them. She fanned herself with her hat as Komiyama took a swig from her water bottle. Even if Yuu was a slut, she would always stick by her friends no matter what.

"Tomoko? Is that you?"  
"Hmm?"

"It is you! Big cousin!"

Tomoko blinked from the bright sunlight to see a familiar young girl run up to her.

"Tomoko, I missed you," the girl said, rushing up to her older cousin with a big smile on her face. On the outside, Tomoko put on a stoic face as she patted her cousin Kii on the head. On the inside, she was nearly ready to burst. Finally, she could she her cousin how cool she'd become after going on her journey.

"It's nice to see you again, Kii. Look, I already have a gym badge," Tomoko said, proudly showing off the rock badge pinned to her vest. Kii looked up at the badge, her eyes shining as she admired the coveted award.

"You really think that one counts?" Komiyama whispered. Tomoko silenced her with a swift elbow to her ribs. It wasn't like she didn't win the badge, but . . . she might have tricked the gym leader into letting her win the match. Especially since they went to the same school together.

"It's not my fault Yuu's so naïve. I just told her that I needed to get my gym badge to make my mother happy. It was a fair fight."

"She let you get a do-over when you tried to use Thunderbolt on an Onyx."

"Oh please. You're just jealous that I won my first gym battle so easily. It comes with being such a pro in life. I'm betting you're still jealous that I won my hat in middle school and you didn't," Tomoko said, proudly waving her red and white baseball cap in Komiyama's face. "Oh, what's that? You sent in a few dozen postcards to win the contest? With my skills, I only needed one."

"Anyways," Tomoko said as she turned back around, "what are you doing here Kii? Does your mother know you're visiting a champion today?" Tomoko said as she proudly patted herself on the chest.

"Sure! Since we live in the area, she wanted you to stop by to rest for the night. You could tell me all about your adventures then."

"Of course."

"But before that . . . do you think we could have a practice match? I only brought one Pokemon with me, but I was hoping we could play together."

Tomoko grinned, knowing that she had a chance to really prove how cool she was. Nodding to her Pikachu, Tomoko pulled her hat backwards to get ready for her match. Komiyama simply shook her head as she watched from a nearby bench. Kii took her place across from Tomoko, and unclipped her Pokeball from its belt.

"Here goes," Kii said, tossing out her Pokeball. With a flash of light came a small Rattata with its fangs bared. Piece of cake, Tomoko thought as she gave her Pokemon a knowing look.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Lightning flared from Pikachu's cheeks as it barred towards the Rattata. A swift dodge, however, made sure that only a nearby tree was hit.

"Use Slash!" Kii shouted, her face beaming as she watched her Pokemon slice through the air. Pikachu flew back, hitting the ground hard before rolling back onto its feet.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Tomoko shouted, her face brimming with confidence.

Her Pokemon stopped, tilting its head to look at her in the middle of the battle. Tomoko felt a cold chill run down her spine as she thought back to her lessons in class. She had thought she taught her Pokemon that particular skill, but then again, she wasn't exactly paying close attention to her teacher. Her Pikachu attempted to slash at the Rattata with its tail, but only managed to slap its face.

"Something wrong?" Kii asked.

"Um . . . n-no. O-on second thought, I won't use such a high level move on your Pokemon. It wouldn't be sporting," Tomoko said, waving her cousin off. Turning back to her Pokemon, she noticed it was taking a nap on the ground.

"I told you, you need to feed your Pikachu something other than junk food all the time," Komiyama shouted from the sidelines.

"Oh, shut up," Tomoko said before nudging her Pokemon with her foot.

"Hey, come on, just do a good job for me and I'll get you some rice balls."

Her Pikachu finally perked up, and stretched itself out before getting back on its feet. Tomoko smiled

"Okay . . . use Headbutt?"

The Pikachu ran at full speed at the Rattata, eyes burning bright. At the last moment, the Pikachu bent its head down and smashed its head into the other Pokemon's skull. Both Pokemon flew apart as Tomoko clenched her fist. As the dust cleared, her mood soured as she noticed her Pikachu dazed and stumbling.

"He looks stunned," Kii said as she looked at her Pikachu swaying from side to side. Tomoko grit her teeth as the Rattata simply watched its opponent fall over onto its side. Of course she forgot to teach her Pikachu how to brace itself. Tomoko only used the move to give her Pikachu something to do while she played games in her room.

Before Tomoko's Pikachu could recover, a flash of red light appeared that enveloped Kii's pokemon. She placed the ball on her belt, her face looking downtrodden.

"K-Kii? Is everything-"

"Everything's fine. I'm just glad I got to have a match with my older cousin. I concede to you," she said, putting on a cute smile. She clipped the Pokeball to her belt and dusted herself off with her hands.

"O-oh, okay. It can be a bit challenging, figuring out how to battle Pokemon, so I understand if you're overwhelmed," Tomoko said, turning her cap back around. Her Pikachu sighed heavily before leaping up back onto its owner's backpack. Kii walked up to her, and as she got close Tomoko couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes.

"Let's have a match again later, okay?" she said, holding Tomoko's hand and shaking it. "My mom should have dinner waiting at home, and I'll be sure to bring you plenty of food for your Pokemon to eat on your journey. Come on," Kii said, waving Tomoko over like she would to a little kid.

"So, are you still going to be the very best? It'll be hard if you keep facing tough trainers like her," Komiyama asked, sporting a grin that Tomoko would have loved to punch.

". . . shut up, Komiyama," she mumbled, trudging off down the road with her Pikachu riding on her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cerulean Battle

"Haa . . . haa . . . see? I told you . . . I'd get you guys here," Tomoko said, hands on her knees.

Tomoko, Yuu, and Komiyama arrived at Cerulean gym, sweat dripping down their faces. It had been a day or two longer than expected, but they'd finally made it to the gym famous for its water Pokemon battles.

Tomoko took a seat on a bench in the lobby, fanning herself with her hand. Pikachu leapt down off her backpack, and laid down on the cool tile floor.

"Who knew . . . it would be . . . so damn hot this week," she said, taking a long swig from her water bottle.

"You're lucky your little cousin gave you some water to carry. You ran out of soda a few days ago," Komiyama said, taking a healthy drink from a nearby water fountain.

"It was awfully nice of her to help," Yuu said, taking a drink from her own bottle. Tomoko watched her gulp down her water, the sweat dripping down her face onto her chest.

"So, enough resting," Tomoko said, tearing herself away from the beautiful sight. "Let's go see the gym leader."

Komiyama waved her hand, placing her backpack onto the ground.

"Hold on for a few minutes, I need to rest up."

"I don't care if you can't handle a little dehydration. I want to beat this gym as fast as possible so I have something I can show my mother."

They took a look around the lobby, which was strangely empty given that it was the middle of the afternoon. Where the receptionist would be, a sign stood that simply read: "Gym closed for sabbatical this week."

"Damn," Komiyama said, shaking her head as she looked at the sign. "I guess my parents really wanted me to take care of my first fight myself."

Tomoko scratched her head, hoping she wouldn't have to skip this gym. She really needed another badge so she could get her mother to stop nagging her about her lack of progress.

"So, is there a replacement to fight me, or are we going to have to wait until next we-"

"I'm the gym leader, idiot. Why the hell do you think that I've been traveling with you to get to this gym?"

"I thought you were just trying to make a move on Yuu. Why else were you trying to talk with her all this time?"

"I let you into this gym. I had a pass that said Cerulean gym in my wallet. How the hell did you not know that I was a gym leader!"

"I didn't think they let kids like you become gym leaders."

Komiyama growled before slamming her foot down onto the tiled floor.

"Thirty minutes to get ready. Then we fight," she said, shoving her way past her traveling companion. Yuu smiled, giving Tomoko a tight hug.

"Good luck, I hope you get your badge," she said before scampering off after Komiyama. Tomoko shivered, hoping that she'd more than a hug after her successful duel that afternoon.

Tomoko sat by the side of the pool at the gym, watching her Pikachu run around the edge. She had already gotten changed into her swimsuit, set out her Pokeballs and took a quick look at the battlefield. The pool was simple, with a few floating platforms acting as islands and water clear enough to see through to the bottom. The pitter-patter of feet on tile caught Tomoko's attention, and she pulled her feet out of the water.

"Hey, Komiyama, nice outfit. I half-expected you to wear your school swimsuit to the match," Tomoko said as she smirked at her opponent's swimsuit. Black, and with somewhat revealing straps, Komiyama's swimsuit admittedly was eye-catching. Still, Tomoko knew that she'd rather see Yuu in a bikini than see her four-eyed friend in a swimsuit. As for herself, Tomoko only wore the simple one-piece that her mother bought for her a few year ago.

"So, are we going to get this started?" Tomoko asked, shaking the water off her legs. "It's three each, that's fair right?"

"Good luck you two," Yuu shouted from the sidelines. She took a seat on empty bench located across from the action.

Komiyama smirked, nodding sharply before taking her position at the other end of the pool. Tomoko beckoned her Pikachu over to her side before pulling out a Pokeball.

"Go, Rattata!"

The Pokemon popped out of her Pokeball, and assumed a fighting stance. Komiyama shook her head before throwing out her Pokeball, revealing a Poliwag. The two Pokemon clashed, creating rippling waves throughout the pool. Tomoko's Rattata bared it's teeth as it waded its way through its opponent's water attack.

"Use Bite!" Tomoko shouted as her Pokemon lunged forward, jaws wide open before chomping down onto the Poliwag. Both Pokemon collapsed on the platform, utterly exhausted. Two lights flashed as they were recalled.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting. How about a two-on-two? It'll help speed up the match a bit more," Komiyama said, her hands on her hips.

"If you insist," Tomoko said, smiling widely as she pulled out another Pokeball.

"I have a grass Pokemon, and an electric one. You should've thought about that before challenging me," Tomoko said, gesturing for her Pikachu to run forward, followed up with a toss of her Pokeball to reveal her Bulbasaur.

"Don't worry," Komiyama said as she threw her Pokeballs out, "I think I have something planned for you."

With a loud clack, two Pokemon emerged, both in a hard shell. The Squirtle and Cloyster swam towards their opponents, and confidently rose out of the water to face them.

The leaves from Bulbasaur's attacks simply bounced off their thick shells. Pikachu leapt forward to strike them with Thunderbolt, but was pushed back by the streams of water from both Pokemon. Pikachu jumped back from their attacks, but the Bulbasaur was still holding on.

"Use Cut!"

The grass Pokemon slashed its tentacles outward and slammed them into the Squirtle. Red marks appeared on its face, enraging it and its ally. Cloyster sped forward, its shell smashing into Tomoko's Bulbasaur. Unable to grip onto the slick platform, the attack sent him flying into the water. Tomoko growled loudly before recalling it to its Pokeball.

"Pikachu, just . . . just keep hitting them with your electric attacks!"

"You idiot, all they have to do is hide in their shells. Their defense is high enough that your attacks aren't effective, and I'm pretty sure your Pikachu isn't going to last that much longer. I told you to make sure you practiced more often, but you just kept playing your videogames."

"How'd you even get a Water Stone to get your Cloyster? You can't have a part-time job, that's against school rules."

"Um . . . my parent's run a Water Pokemon gym?" Komiyama said, gesturing to her surroundings. "They sell them in their shop, and they gave me one for good grades on my test. You know, that Pokemon test you bombed. It's kind like how you're failing this fight right now."

"That's not fair, your Pokemon just stay in their shells," Tomoko said, watching as the Squirtle and Cloister closing in on her Pikachu. His electric attacks, for the most part, bounced off their shells.

"Well, I guess it just sucks that you don't have good enough Pokemon to beat me."

Komiyama proudly took a seat on the side of the pool, watching as her opponent's electric zaps bounced off her Cloister and Squirtle's shells. As soon as her Pikachu stopped, the two simply blasted it with water. It was all over.

"Just give up now, it's pathetic," she said, waving over to Tomoko. The young girl growled as she watched her Pokemon grow weary from attacking.

"Tomoko, come on! You can do it!"

The bleak young girl turned to find her blonde friend shouting from the stands, waving her on. She wiped her mouth, and gave a nod to her remaining Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Dash."

Komiyama got up and watched as the Pikachu dashed away from the water Pokemon, jumping from platform to platform.

"Alright, use Water Gun, this has gone on long enough," Komiyama said with a wave of her hand.

"Use Iron Tail."

The little rodent took one last jump to a platform closest to the Squirtle, and slammed its tail down onto the turtle's shell. The Squirtle spun wildly before careening into the water below.

"C-Cloyster, use Shell Smash!"

The Cloyter rose up to smash the Pikachu, dashing into it with high speed. The electric Pokemon nearly fell into the water, just barely catching the edge of the pool with its feet.

"I thought that thing didn't even know how to do Iron Tail," Komiyama said, fully alert to the battle she'd thought was already won.

"It does, I guess it was just out of energy before. That or it's just lazy, I can't really tell," Tomoko said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Thanks for moving that shell for me though. Really helps me out."

Before Komiyama could tell her Pokemon to shelter in place, the Pikachu blasted the Cloyster with electricity. Crackling filled the air as the water Pokemon rocked in place, seemingly stunned.

Tomoko smirked before snapping her fingers.

"Pikachu. You know what to do."

With one last powerful swipe of its tail, Pikachu landed to the ground. Behind him, the Cloyster toppled over, finally defeated. Komiyama ground her teeth loudly as she recalled her Pokemon and clipped the Pokeball to her belt.

"That's not fair! Y-you can't-"

"Oh really? Boohoo, you didn't prepare for an electric Pokemon? You've seen me carry that thing since the moment we started traveling."

"Yeah but-"

"But what? Oh, you thought he only did electric attacks? Well then, I guess it just sucks that you didn't have any good Pokemon to beat me," she said, her smirk growing wider and wider.

"Yay, Tomoko! Congratulations!"

Tomoko spun around, only to feel Yuu's arms tightly wrapped around her. She practically salivated as her face was buried in the blonde girl's chest.

Tomoko growled softly at her Pikachu as it perched itself on top of her head again. She closed her eyes, content in knowing that her Pokemon was still good for something.

"Let's get you something to eat, Pikachu," she said, briskly walking towards what appeared to be the gym's cafeteria. "I'm sure even a crummy place like this has good food."

Komiyama grit her teeth as she watched her opponent stroll away. If she didn't know any better, Tomoko actually seemed competent with her Pokemon. Could she actually be . . . good? The girl laughed, pushing her glasses up as she collected her Pokeballs. Right, like that asshole could ever be good at learning about Pokemon. She had average grades and no real victories to speak of. How would she even learn how to fight if she didn't pay attention in class?

"Pikachu, go eat across from me," Tomoko said, swatting her Pokemon off her shoulder. She groaned as she pushed her sandwich off to the side and concentrated on her handheld game. Her fingers burned and her eyes twitched as she played.

"If only it was this much fun in real life," she grumbled, taking a harsh bite out of her sandwich with one hand as her Pikachu happily munched on the other half.


End file.
